Toy blocks are frequently provided to children to promote motor and cognitive development. Traditional toy blocks generally rely on the force of gravity to maintain a stacked arrangement, and therefore inherently limit the structures and block arrangements a child can construct. Throughout the years, traditional toy blocks have been modified to enable the construction of more complex physical structures by incorporating structural features such as interlocking mechanical members on the surface the block. However, most commercially available toy blocks generally lack any type of electrical component therein to facilitate simple construction and promote cognitive understanding of electrical circuits and systems. Thus, known toy blocks are generally incapable of forming either an open or closed electrical circuit to which an external electrical device can be powered by connecting the external device to the circuit formed by the toy blocks. In this way, known toy blocks or toy block systems are generally not suitable for promoting cognitive understanding of electrical circuits and systems among young children.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an electrical toy block apparatus and system for generating and conducting electricity and for forming an electrical circuit that can be used to power an external electrical device using only toy blocks. Moreover, there is a need in the art for an electrical toy block system that can be used by children to form electrical circuits made up of various arrangements of toy blocks.